


Meetings

by runningonriver



Category: Batman (Comics), Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Mystery sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningonriver/pseuds/runningonriver
Summary: When Emily and Cadie meet a strange man in a box they never expected that they would be sent across the world to an old castle in Scotland. He's not really in it much sorry. :(





	

AN-

This changes styles about halfway through because it was written paragraph by paragraph each one a week apart.

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING.

 

It was a bright, sunny day in Scotland and Cadie and Emily were walking through the bustling crowd of people, going about their day, oblivious to what was going on among them. The girls were whispering quietly to one another about what was happening. The Sea of bodies jostling them as people pushed past hurriedly towards their destination. The girls were only given a general idea of what they were supposed to be accomplishing from the strange man they had met only days before. They were told to go to Crathes Castle and wait until noon, then all would become clear. So they made the long journey from their small-town home in the United States to the busy streets of Scotland. Now here they were at Crathes Castle with only minutes to go before they discovered the meaning behind the man's words.

Then as the time approached the girls wandered closer to the castle, slowly, making their way to the entrance. They pushed open the heavy, wooden door and made their way into the dark castle foyer. As they proceeded into the castle Cadie lifted her arm to check the time, but the dreary castle was far too dark to see the numbers that lay on the surface of her white silicone crystal Guess watch that she had worn to keep up with the time. As they walked into the large, fancy dining hall the torches hanging delicately from the stone walls suddenly lit throwing shadows around the room as the flames danced on their perches. But as the girls looked closer the shadows seemed to react to the presence of one another. Each time one moved to cross another it slowly moved away in the opposite direction. And when inspected closely they looked more human than they looked like random shadows created by flames.

Two of the shadows that looked distinctly female even seemed to be holding a steady conversation. And as the girls moved even closer to the dark silhouettes the figures seemed to move away from them towards the corners of the large hall. As Emily slowly reached into her bag to retrieve her flashlight the strange humanoids moved closer to the strange object. Then as she flipped the switch on the side of the flashlight and light shone towards the figures the girls could see that the figures were not only humanoid in shape, but they also appeared to have human features. The figure closest to them looked as if she were a young woman no older than twenty-five years old. The only thing that differed from any other person they had seen that day was that the woman seemed to be partially transparent, as well as her dress that looked as if it was from Victorian times.

But as the girls approached the woman turned away and disappeared. Emily slowly walked toward a group huddled in the corner of the castle. They seemed to gather around a particular man. Well he couldn't really be called a man as he seemed to be no older than sixteen years old. He unlike the others seemed to be completely solid. He also seemed much more modern, as he was wearing a black leather jacket over a plain white t-shirt with ripped jeans and motorcycle boots. At the front of his wispy, jet black hair, was a pure white streak, falling around his bright blue eyes. As they approached the boy, unlike the others, moved towards them. As he approached them they could see his pale, white skin was, as they had thought, completely solid. The girls then learned that his name was Jason Todd...and he had come back from the dead.

As the girls silently wondered to themselves how it could be possible Jason had come back from the dead the boy answered their silent question.

"The Lazarus pits." He said calmly from ahead of the girls before turning around and adding, "Well are you coming, or are you just gonna stand there?"

"What?" Cadie asked coming out of her shock.

"You wanna see what the big deal about this place is or not?" He replied from the doorway before turning and walking off.

As he walked away the girls shared a questioning look before sprinting through the door after him. As they crossed through the arch that divided the two rooms they shouted "WAIT!" Rushing across the room to meet him.

"Its about time you two caught up." He mumbled more to himself than to them.

"Well if-" Cadie started before being effectively silenced by a quick jab to the ribs from Emily.

After being quieted Cadie turned to glower at her best friend, grumbling under her breath.

"So are you gonna show us what's so great about this place or not?" Emily asked the boy with crossed arms.

"I thought you'd never ask." He replied with a mischievous smirk adorning his features.

As Jason said this he turned and led the two girls through the door he had been leaning on into a room with only one ghost in it.

She had brown hair and like the others a nice Victorian age dress.

"That's Hailey. She's one of the more cooperative ghosts in this pace." Jason stated as they passed her.

They continued through the room until they were in a dark corridor lit only by the flickering light of a few torches placed on the walls. As they reached the first torch Jason grabbed it from its holder and continued down the path using the torch as source of light in the gaps between the faint light of the others.

He walked through the door and turned to the girls behind him to say, "Are you sure you want to me to show you this?"

"Yes." Came the soft reply from Emily.

"Okay. But don't say I didn't warn you." As Jason led the girls into the chamber the only sound that could be heard was the faint gasp from the girls behind him.

"Wow..." Said Cadie from Emily's side.

"Yeah." Came the quick reply from the leader of their little expedition.

In front of them was the object of their fascination, a box. But not just any box. This was the box in which the man who had told them to come here had been inside. And it was glowing. Around the box was a strong golden illumination that seemed to make the room warmer than the rest of the castle had been. And as the girls stood gaping at the box with a smirking Jason standing just behind them. But before they could move to further investigate the strange glow the door of the box was thrown open and the same man they had seen all those days ago was revealed from within it's walls. Just as they remembered his brown hair was slicked back on his head and his eyes were the same shade of blue as the sky. He still wore the same brown suit jacket over his white button up and around his neck was the same scarlet bowtie. He had worn the day they had first met him back home in their small town in America.

The man stepped from the box and approached the small group. He crossed the room with long confident strides. As he neared the trio he began to speak. But he did not seem to be speaking to them. In fact he appeared to be talking to the box from whence he had come. Before the man had even reached him Jason took a step forward and greeted their odd company.

"Hello, Doctor. It's been quite some time since you last sent someone here." He said a knowing smirk adorning his face.

"It's been a long time since I've found anyone who was worthy of knowing, Jason." The man replied, never stopping his course across the room until he at last reached the group.

"Who are you?" Cadie asked, awe seeping into her voice.

"Oh, yes I almost forgot about you two!" He exclaimed, "But never mind that. I'm The Doctor!"

"What do you mean you're the Doctor? Doctor who?" This time it was Emily's questioning voice that asked the question both the girls were thinking.

"I mean that I'm The Doctor, just The Doctor, and nothing more than The Doctor." He said not really answering her question.

But before either girl could say anything he spoke once more.

"Now would you girls like to see the universe?"

"How?" Cadie asked.

"Just step inside my box and I'll show you." And fearing they would be given another of his cryptic answers the girls did as they were told gasping as they saw the room they had entered.

"I-it-It's bigger in the inside!" Cadie managed to stutter out.

Jason who had entered just after the girls put an arm around each girls shoulders and whispered to them, "Yeah, you'll get used to it."

Before removing his arms from their place on their shoulders and patting them each on the back before crossing the room to stand next to the man at a large tube-like control panel. And the last thing The Doctor said to them before they began their adventure, excitement lighting his eyes, was "So, Where do you want to go?"

The End


End file.
